Xmas at Devil May Cry
by OpenValor
Summary: It's one week until Xmas. And Vergil decides to bring some cheer to the shop! R&R!
1. Christmas Spirit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry, CAPCOM does.  
Which is really unfortunate cause if I did then there would be YAOI everywhere….hehe! Alright, here's my next DMC fanfic!  
Enjoy!  
WARNING: There are some hints of Dante x Vergil, Nero x Vergil, Dante x Nero x Vergil, swearing, OOCness and mental eye candy for all you Vergil fans! Let your imagination run wild!!  
Merry Christmas! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Christmas Spirit

It was one week before Christmas. And Devil May Cry was as dull as ever. Vergil walked down the familiar alleyway, coming back from a job. He sighed, counting the money in his hand.  
50, 100, 150. He folded the cash, and placed it in his pocket. It was colder than usual.  
_"I wonder if the others are home,"_ Vergil thought to himself. Hardly anyone was. More calls came in since the beginning of December, which meant that Dante, Nero and he were only in the shop to sleep.

Vergil placed his key in the doorknob, and turned. He opened the door, and walked inside, closing it behind him. None of the lights were on, and the fan was still. Vergil switched on all the lights, and walked up the stairs and into his room. He placed Yamato on its shelf, and proceeded to take off his battered and bloodied clothing. He bit the inside of his cheek, disgusted at all the scars that covered his body. He pulled on some black pants when he heard the front door open. Vergil judged by the heavy footsteps that it was his twin brother, Dante.

"Anyone home?" Dante called. Vergil smiled, and walked out of his room.  
"Hello Dante," Vergil replied, standing at the top of the stairs.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were here Verge. When did you come in?" Dante placed Ebony and Ivory on his desk, and propped Rebellion against the wall.  
"A few minutes ago. How much did you get?" Vergil walked down the stairs.  
"Bout 200. You? Whoa, aren't you cold?" Dante glanced at his brother who was shirtless.  
"Not…really. I'm fine. I only got 150. Cheapskate…" Vergil looked at the door.  
"Haha, you got a shit job…when are they ever going to give us a break?" Dante grinned.  
"Its one week until Christmas. We've killed enough." Vergil turned to go back to the stairs.  
"Aw, is Vergy-Verge gonna go back to his room?" Dante asked, leaning against his desk.  
"Yes I am. Is there a problem with that?" Vergil asked back.  
"Not at all bro. Not at all," Dante laughed.  
Vergil walked towards Dante, standing right in front of him.  
"You like mocking me don't you?" Vergil asked.  
"What happens if I say yes?" Dante asked back.  
"I'll give you something to mock…" Vergil muttered.

The door opened again.  
"Whoa! Was I interrupting?" Nero walked in, closing the door.  
"Shit…" Vergil sighed.  
Dante laughed. "Nope."  
"Why didn't you wait for me?" Nero asked.  
Vergil's eyes widened. "Child, you would just be an obstacle."  
"Oh yeah? Wait until I tell the police that you're fucking your brother." Nero replied.  
"Jealous?" Vergil asked.  
Nero blushed. "Whatever."  
Dante laughed again. "No need to fight over me. I'm ordering some pizza."

***

-Two days later-

Vergil tapped his fingers on the desk. "We need a Christmas tree."  
"Since when?" asked Dante.  
"Since now. I'm sick of seeing the same thing over and over."  
"Which is?"  
"Godammit Dante. Don't you have any Christmas Spirit?"  
"Wow Verge, you're softening."  
"Don't change the subject. Do we have a Christmas tree?" Vergil looked around, trying to find the right spot for it if they did.  
"Nope. Never got one," Dante replied.  
The phone rang, and Nero decided to pick it up. "Devil May Cry. Yep. Uh huh. Alright. We'll be there."  
"what was it?" Dante asked.  
"Another lot of Frosts. They want two," Nero replied.  
"How much?"  
"If we get it done without trashing anything, we'll get 1000. Plus Xmas bonus."  
"Ooh, we hit the jackpot! Alright Kid let's go," Dante stood up, taking his trademark weapons.  
Nero followed, and they walked out the door.  
"Finally, I get to fix up this place!" Vergil grinned.

* * *

...i got writers block again!!! ARGH!!!!! I hate it!!! T_T  
I hoped you liked it! Go onto the next chapter to see what Vergil does to the shop!!!  
^_^


	2. Decorating

Here's Chapter 2!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Decorating

"That's 20 dollars," the girl at the checkout looked at the screen.  
"20? Alright," Vergil sighed, giving the girl the money.  
"Thank you. Here's your receipt, have a nice Christmas."  
"Likewise." Vergil took the bags and walked out of the store, and looked at the receipt. There was a mobile number scrawled on the bottom. _'Nice try.'_ Vergil thought.  
That was his third stop. He had to go back to the shop after each trip to dump the shopping. He had already bought Fairy lights, Tinsel, and a Christmas tree. Just now he bought decorations. Lots and lots of decorations. He reached the store and went inside, dumping the bags with all the other stuff. He stared at the Christmas tree that was in the corner next to the couch.  
"Time to begin." Vergil said aloud.

---------

He placed another red bauble and a candy cane on the tree branch, making sure no-one would see him. The last thing he wanted was his image shattering into thousands of pieces. Vergil took a step back, and observed the tree. It was evenly balanced, green, red, blue and gold covering the tree. Silver tinsel was wrapped around it while a star sat on the top. He flicked a switch, and the fairy lights lit up.  
"Perfect."  
He left the tree, and got another bag that was full of Tinsel. He got red, and hung it over the doorframe. With all the doors and windows closed so the cold air couldn't come in, Vergil stared to get a little overheated. He took off his white button-up shirt, and got another pile of red Tinsel. He pinned it along the front of Dante's desk. "Heh, Dante would kill me if he saw this."  
He stopped with the tinsel, and decided to decorate the outside. He walked out the door, not bothering to put his shirt back on, and looked at the front. He thought for a minute, and went back inside, grabbing a ladder and the 'outdoor' fairy lights. Vergil set up the ladder next to the roof in front of the door, and picked up the hammer and nails that he left there the previous day. He nailed the lights to one corner of the left window, and did the same to the others. He let the plug go inside through the window. He moved to the right, and repeated the process. He then moved to the pillars supporting the roof, wrapping some more lights around them. Vergil went inside, collected all the plugs, put them in, and flicked the switch. The whole shop lit up, including the neon sign that said 'Devil May Cry'. He went outside to look at his work. It certainly wasn't dull anymore. Vergil wiped his forehead. "I need a shower."

He left the lights on, and went up the stairs and into the bathroom, removing his pants and boots before getting into the shower. The hot water fogged up the mirror in a matter of minutes, while Vergil grabbed the shower gel. He was proud of his work. He finally brought some colour to this place. He stood under the showerhead, letting the water run cold as he thought of others ways to 'Xmas' up the shop.

--------

Vergil was reading his favourite book on the couch when Dante and Nero came back.  
"What the fuck did you do to this place?" asked Dante.  
Vergil continued to read. "I decorated it brother."  
"What about the electricity bill?"  
"Don't worry about that."  
"But it looks like the 1000 we just got is going to disintegrate with all these lights!"  
"I beg to differ."  
Dante looked around, and couldn't help but admire the place. "I admit it does look a little more lively."  
"That was the objective." Vergil turned a page.  
"And something smells really nice," Dante looked around, trying to find the source of the smell.  
"Look in the kitchen." Vergil replied.  
Nero looked around. "How many more days left?"  
"5 days." Vergil turned another page.  
"Well, are we gonna get any presents?"  
"It depends on what you want." Vergil glanced at Nero.  
"How about…you and Dante?" Nero winked.  
"Control your hormones Child." Vergil smirked.  
"Pfft."  
Dante came out of the kitchen with a tray in his hand. "Jesus! There's no pizza! Instead there's this…" Dante looked at the tray, "…this big ass chicken!! What the fuck?"  
Vergil chuckled. "That Dante is dinner. The vegetables are in the oven. Gravy is on the stove. Help yourselves."  
"Real food!! Hallelujah!!" Nero ran towards the kitchen.  
"Verge…What are we gonna do without you?" Dante asked.  
"Absolutely nothing. Now eat." Vergil didn't take his eyes off the book.  
"You don't need to tell me twice!" Dante went back into the kitchen.

Vergil grinned. They were going to have a fun Christmas indeed.


End file.
